MisAdventures Of Emmett Bella and Jasper
by MuSiC lOvEr FoReVeR
Summary: uh i guess the title says all. i will update this story when i get more ideas or you guys send me stuff about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I have like 4 other stories on hold but I was dozing off and I had an idea of this. I will hopefully get back to the other ones soon! Hope u like this one!! Oh yeah just to say this is after Breaking Dawn but there is no Nessie.. Srry Nessie lovers. And I know it while say someone from before BD but this is like a great great grandson of him.**

**BPOV **

I was sitting with the Cullens and I was bored.

Me: Hey Em, lay off the bears for awhile u look fat.

Jasper was the only one who knew why I was doing this. Maybe Alice but I don't know.

Emmett: That was harsh Bells. Lets arm wrestle for an even match.

I just stared no way was I doing that. Then I felt my emotions change. Stupid Jasper

Me: Okay.

So I put my arm and Alice counted down.

Alice: Go.

Emmett threw my hand down on the table but it didn't hurt sorta since im a vampire. Jasper was laughing so hard I thought I might have some more fun.

I picked up some sphegetti and threw it at him.

Jasper: BELLA! What was that for?

Me: It slipped don't get mad at me.

He threw some of his untouched food at me. Ewwww I think it was pudding

Emmett and Bellla: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!

And so everyone statred throwing found while Rosalie and Alice were trying to get out. No way. I picked up some salad right as Alice was having the vision. I threw it at both of there heads.

Rosalie and Alice: BELLA!!

Everyone stopped moving as the principle came in.

Principle: WHO STARTED THIS?!

Everyone pointed at us. While I screamed

Me: MIKE NEWTON!!

I tried to run but I slipped because Jasper pushed me. I shoved him back.

We kinda got into a playful fight in the middle of the cafeteria. It was just shoving and name calling till Alice put her hand over my mouth and Emmett pulled Jasper away.

Alice: Bella Jasper whats wrong with you two.

Me: I dunno ask your boyfriend. Hes the emo one.

Jasper: Bella that was one time now you think im emo..

Me: Sorry to funny to pass up.

He got out of Emmetts grip right when I got out of Alices.

He jumped at me but I am a new born so I couldn't do anything bout it. He hit me right in the head I punched him. We were rolling on the ground but we burst out laughing at our families faces.

Edward: Is this what you guys do when were gone?

Me and Jasper: Yes.

The principle came up to us.

Principle: my office now!

EsmePOV

I was working out in my garden when I got a phone call.

Esme Principle

Hello?

Hello, yes Mrs. Cullen I need you and your husband to come down to Froks High. Your children have gotten into a mishap.

_*in the background* _

_MOMMY! I didn't do it! _it was Emmett

Ok. We'll be down in a few.

I hung up and drove to the hospital.

I walked to Carlisle's office. He was in there.

Carlisle: Hello Esme.

Me: Hello. We need to go down to the school the children got in trouble and are in the office… again.

Carlisle: Ok. He went to his phone. Yes… hold my calls till I get back… thank you. And hung up. Alright lets go.

~*~ (passing time)

When we got to the school and to the principles office it was an akward moment.

We walked to the office but it smelled off. We knocked and were let in. I looked over at the children were the smell was coming from. They were all covered in food. But only three people stood out the most. Jasper, Bella, and Emmett. They always do. They sit in the same place all the time. And they looked the worst. Great I have to ground them again.

Principle: Hello Esme, Carlisle. Nice of you to come. I heard that there was a food fight in the cafeteria earlier and that your children started it until Bella yelled out that it was Micheal Newton.

Carlisle: Thank you for contacting us about it we will take care of it from here.

We all left it was very quite till we got home.

JasperPOV!!!!

Me, Bells, and Em got triple detention this week. Which the rest of the week is tomorrow. Then it's the weekend. And we have to come on the weekend. Damn. Nobody spoke for awhile. Till we got in the house. Esme and Carlisle were already there.

Bella: EMMETT AND JAZZ STARTED IT!!

And tried to make a run for but Edward caught her.

Me: Did not! You and Emmett had the arm wrestling fight.

Emmett: But you pounced at her!

Rosalie: She threw salad at my head!

Alice: MY NEW CLOTHES!!

Bella: ITS CLOTHES ALI! You can go buy new ones with Eddie!

Edward: Hey what about you?

Bella: Ehh..

Someone cleared there throat.

Carlisle: Bella did you start it?

Bella: No.

Carlisle: Emmett did you start it?

Emmett: Uhhhhh…. Maybe.

Carlisle: Most likely. Jasper?

Me: Uhhh. I dunno..

Carlisle: okay. You three are grounded in the cottage. And can only come out if you need to hunt very badly or for when you leave tomorrow and Sunday.

Me/Bella/Emmett: WHAT???

Bella: WHY ME???

Carlisle: Its that or shopping with Alice.

Bella: OK! I'll stay in the cottage.

Alice: Boo on you Bella.

So that's how it went down. All three of us in the cottage for a month. Great. He also took the tv and games out of there.

**OMG! This one is over! Hope you like plz rate and review. And all that Jazz….. Thx again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am not happy with my account so I made a new the name is ROCKSATRJUICE. This story is going over to there. Sorry. Ill leave this chapter here and out it at the other one. Sorry about that! Thx for the reviews. Plz go to fan /ROCKSTARJUICE plz and thx!!! ****J **


End file.
